Buzz buzz
by Skrillexia
Summary: I know it's been a long time making a story but here is a Thomas and friends story, Description in the story


Buzz Buzz

**I know it's been a long time since my last story but here is another Thomas and Friends story =D**

**Summary**: James hears buzzing and wonders what the white boxes are, Thomas tells him they are called Bee hives but what happens when Thomas tells him Bees can sting and James ignores Thomas.

**Note**: I'm using my own version of the engines.

James is a proud engine he loves to show off his bright red paint to the other engines, this can annoy them greatly but James doesn't care.

One day it was James' turn to pull the express because Gordon was taking important visitors around the island, he loved to pull the express he was always determined to go faster than Gordon. James had to stop at a signal he waited patiently then he heard buzzing he looked around and he saw that the buzzing was coming from some white boxes with holes in, James was puzzled.

**James**: What are them boxy things?

Then Thomas puffed up beside him.

**Thomas**: Yo James.

**James**: Hi Thomas, err what are them boxy things?

**Thomas**: Those're bee hives James that's where the Bee's live and make honey, but Bee's can sting you if you disturb them.

James snorted.

**James**: I wouldn't care if there were thousands of Bee's I'd just shout Buzz off and they'd go.

**Thomas**: Whatever you say James.

And Thomas puffed away.

**James**: Silly tank engine.

James' signal changed and he set off again.

Later James puffed into Brendon docks, Gordon and Rebecca were there.

**James**: Stupid Thomas he thinks Bee's will sting you.

**Gordon**: Uh they do sting you, well only if you disturb them.

**James**: I wouldn't care I'd just blow smoke and they'd go.

**Rebecca**: That'll make them angrier.

**James**: I'll be fine.

**Gordon**: You'll be sayin' that when a Bee stings you.

James snorted and puffed away.

**Gordon**: It'll serve him right.

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

James puffed into Knapford station it was very busy, the stationmaster was pushing a trolley with a Bee hive on it he was in a hurry.

**Stationmaster**: Mind your backs everyone!

Then there was trouble the Bee hive fell of the trolley and crashed onto the floor, a familiar buzzing came from the broken hive.

**Stationmaster**: Clear the station!

The station cleared like magic, James was surprised.

The Bee's were too cold to be cross, they turned to James and went onto his boiler.

**James**: Oi buzz off!

One of the bee's got burned, he thought James burnt him on purpose so it went round to James' face and stung him on the nose.

**James**: My nose!

His nose went a bright red.

**James**: I've got to get these Bee's off me.

He raced out of the station.

He tried to wash them off with no success then he tried to smoke them off by going through a long tunnel with no success again. He arrived back at the auction the Bee's flew off James' boiler and into their new homes.

**James**: Ugh the others are going to tease me silly about my nose.

He puffed sadly away to the wash down.

Whilst James was being cleaned Gordon puffed up beside him, when they saw James' nose they laughed.

**Gordon**: Well look who it is, it's James the red nose engine.

**Rebecca**: Does it glow in the dark.

Gordon laughed.

**James**: Shut up, how was I supposed to know they'd sting?

**Gordon**: We did warn you.

James sighed.

**James**: I know you did I should've listened, I'm sorry Gordon.

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: It's alright James, the swelling on your nose will go in a couple of hours.

**Rebecca**: Then you'll have a normal nose again.

**James**: Good, but the other engines will tease me.

**Gordon**: Let 'em they'll get over it.

**Rebecca**: Just let them have their fun.

**James**: *sighs* I suppose.

**Gordon**: You might even end up laughing along to their jokes.

**James**: *chuckles* I'll admit your joke was funny.

**Gordon**: Just take it in your strive James.

**James**: Thanks Gordon, I will.

Soon James was clean.

**James**: I'll see you at the sheds Gordon.

**Gordon**: See you later.

James puffed away.

That night the engines were teasing James about his nose.

**Henry**: Your nose looks like a clown's nose *laughs*.

**Thomas**: Does it go honk honk when you squeeze it.

**James**: I don't wanna try it'll hurt.

**Percy**: Whimp, I'll do it.

Percy went to squeeze James' nose but James slapped Percy's hand.

**James**: Don't even think about doing it Percy.

Percy rubbed his hand sulking.

**James**: I guess I'll have to BEE more careful around hives.

Everyone laughed. James just smiled.

**Thanks for reading, sorry I took so long to make another story I'm becoming a big Transformers fan so I've been reading the stories but I will still be making Thomas and Friends stories it'll just take me longer than before =) Don't forget to review =D**


End file.
